


thread and needle

by dojazacks



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, No Beta (Because We're Suicidal Like That)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojazacks/pseuds/dojazacks
Summary: "Every day I think to myself, is this my punishment for falling in love with such an indestructible hunk of an alien man? Is this what I get for loving a geeky extraterrestrial with the biggest puppy eyes ever?"
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Stormfront
Kudos: 3





	thread and needle

"Klara, I'm fine."

"No, you are not," The dark-haired woman dabbed at the remaining remnants of grit and dirt on John's cheek.

Being the Homelander's fiancée was not an easy task for Klara Risinger, nor was it dealing with the clumsy attitude that he retained from his guise as her reporter co-worker. On some nights, he'd turn up at her door, spotless and clear with an added bonus of a bouquet of carnations, her favorite. These nights, including this one, he'd knock on her door with injuries and wounds so severe it almost makes Klara faint from the sight.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're suicidal," she sighed. Here her lover was, getting shot at by rogue militia and risking tooth and nail to make sure the whole world doesn't experience another intergalactic conquest by some evil race from the four corners of outer space. "You're always busting a knee, twisting a foot, even going so far as to goddamn break your own neck and break it back into your socket, John,"

John opens his mouth to speak, but he falters when Klara continues.

"Every day I think to myself, is this my punishment for falling in love with such an indestructible hunk of an alien man? Is this what I get for loving a geeky extraterrestrial with the biggest puppy eyes ever?"

"Klara-" John's struggling not to laugh, but his small bouts of chuckles manage to reach her ears.

"Shush." She smacks the side of his head, hard enough to make him wince for a brief moment. He shuts up after that, letting Klara finish cleaning his face and stitching his open wounds closed.

"You save so many people, John, but you can't even look out for yourself,” She huffs. Klara puts away the first aid kit and collapses onto the bed, almost a few centimetres away from John.

“That's the thing. Who's gonna save you?"

There is a long silence. John’s eyes shift downwards, deep in thought. At this point, Klara would’ve fallen asleep right then and there, but her lover’s eyes move back to her, briefly snapping her out of her languor.

"You will." John replies. Even with all the disgustingly purple bruises and the small square bandages covering him, he still manages to look so damn adorable. A soft smile forms across his face, and suddenly Klara finds herself smiling too. _Curse his cute ass._

"You're my hero, Klara." He lifts his arm that still moves and traces his thumb near her lips. His eyes shine with devotion, with unabated amounts of love and warmth circling around his sea-blue irises.

He means it, truly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing at all." She whispers, leaning in to join her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> what's this??? homelander and stormfront being written in a way that completely ignores canon??? what???
> 
> (i hate these two but goddamn if they weren't literal psychopaths they'd act like clark and lois in a domestic setting)


End file.
